The Hated
'"The Hated" '''is the twenty-fifth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the 103rd episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on November 7, 2014. In the first Marie-centered POV episode, Marie speaks with her only friend, Val, about her upcoming plans about Deeba. When an unidentified man leaves Marie a few gifts, she is haunted by her past. The Episode Marie closed the door behind her. The woman behind the counter glanced up. "Glad to see you're okay." "Thanks," Marie said, removing her coat. "Dinner will be ready in a few. I just closed shop." "Thanks," Marie said again. She hung her coat on the rack. She quickly checked outside the window. She had not been followed. Good. "Any business lately?" Marie asked. The clerk shook her head. "Sold a cactus today. But I had to bargain. I'm a terrible saleswoman." Marie shrugged. "As long as everyone suspects this is a shop, we're fine." The clerk nodded. "Your hair," Marie said. The clerk looked away. "You dyed it again?" Marie asked incredulously. The clerk avoided her gaze. "You don't know what it's like," the clerk muttered. "But I do!" Marie insisted, "I'm going through exactly what you are!" "Then why won't you tell me!" the clerk nearly shouted, "Where you've been! You go out everyday and walk around Frontierland but you NEVER say what you're doing and why! If we're in this together, then why the hell aren't you telling me everything?" Marie's lip twitched. "When's dinner?" The clerk slammed the register shut. She pointed to the stage. "Back there." Marie maneuvered through the cow showers and cacti chairs to the stage. Behind the curtain was two bowls of clam chowder. Marie sat on the stage and ate while the clerk went through the profits. Finally, the clerk joined Marie on the stage. "What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked. Marie didn't look at her. "I'm probably going to go out again. Maybe the mine." "What's in the mine?" the clerk asked. "You know what's in the mine." The clerk set down her spoon. "I mean what business do you have in the mine?" Marie sighed. "Deeba." The clerk smiled. "Finally." Marie laughed. "Yes, finally." The clerk let out a hoot. "Why don't you tell me these things earlier? They brighten my day!" "Sorry, sorry," Marie said, "You're right." "That's better," the clerk said, "See? Friendship." Marie looked at the ceiling. "You're the only friend I have left, Val." "Well...let me have that in writing. I'll put it in the bank." "The bank?" Marie laughed, "The banks are derailing." "Oh!" Val said, "That reminds me! He was here today. Brought you some things. Left that too." Val pointed to the train on the far wall. Marie stared at it. "Oh my God...why would he leave that?" Val shrugged. "Beats me. Said you would know what to do with it. Perhaps you use it on Deeba?" Marie grinned. "That'd be a sight." "And then there's a trunk for you. I put it behind the counter. It's locked but the key is next to the register." Marie glanced at Val. "No, I didn't open it!" Marie jumped off the stage, walking past the train, giving it a sturdy look, before moving behind the counter. She grabbed the key and set it into the lock of the trunk. "Is it yours?" Val called. "Never seen it before!" Marie returned. She opened it. It was full of random objects. Marie sifted through them. Dozens of books, miniatures, heirlooms. Most of them had no use to Marie, not even intrinsic. There were a few pictures of Deeba and Blake and one of Marie's father and her late friend. "Nothing useful?" Val said. Marie shook her head. "Nah. It was nice of him to bring it though. I'll put it in storage." Marie put everything back in the trunk. Val came over. "Ooo, that's a pretty box." "Yeah it's an old-fashion traveling trunk." "No," Val said, "That white box there. With the silver ribbon. Very pretty." Marie pulled it out. Val closed the trunk and began to drag it away. Marie set the white box on the counter. "MGM (CW)" a small sticker read. Marie undid the ribbon and removed the cap. She shot backward. She quickly replaced the cap and stashed the box under her arm. With Val's back turned, Marie ran for the stairs. In the safety of her room, Marie opened the box again. Its contents were things Marie never wanted to see again, a day she wanted to forget. Her guilt from that day was too high. The day he died. Marie ran her hand along the inside of the box, carefully cradling a matching pink suit with pink gloves and a pink hat, stained with the blood of the late President Nutty. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Marie was identified as the mysterious Carnation Woman from the 100th episode. Trivia *The initials on the box, "MGM (CW)," mean "Marianna Gretchen Marie (Carnation Woman)." Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes